


Mommy Kissed Santa

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, and their kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When little Eddard goes back to the living room to retrieve the wolf blanket he saw his mother kiss Santa Claus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy Kissed Santa

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Christmas drabble!
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone!

“Are you sure the plan is going to work?”

“Yes.”

“But what if it doesn’t work? And Santa gets angry with us?”

“We are in disguise, it will work.”

“But what if it doesn’t and Santa catches us and doesn’t give us gifts?”

“Shut up Arra, it will work.”

“Don't tell me to shut up stupid!”

“Guys, shhh.” it was Jon who cut the sibling banter going between Eddard and Arra.”You are gonna blow our cover. Robbie, help me and tell them to shut up.”

Unfortunately, the only answer Robbie gave was a cute little snort.

“Wake up stupid!” Arra whisper-ordered pinching his nose.

Robbie woke up with a yelp.

“Did we catch Santa yet?” he asked rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“Not when you are sleeping during your watch.” Jon rolled his eyes.

“My watch? We are all watching you stupid.”

“Well, obviously we aren’t. Given you were sleeping.”

Jon and Robbie got in a rather loud argument till Arra slapped both of them over the head.

“Do you hear it?”

Eddard, Jon, Robb and Arra huddled more under their big fluffy wolf blanket. They were sprawled across the living room floor, next to the couch and their fantastical disguise was the blanket and their wolf onesies.

“I hear it too.” said Eddard and they all looked at the chimney.The fire was out, of course, they did it on purpose so Santa could climb down. And it seemed he was doing just that now. The four children’s eyes were as big as soccer balls when a man actually came down the chimney. Or better said tripped down the chimney. He got up with a grunt and started dusting off his red suit and white beard. The he looked at the fireplace and up the chimney and pulled out a big red bag that apparently got stuck there. He looked around the room curiously then opened his back. The he looked up from where the children laid next to the couch and gave them a big smile.

“So who wants some gifts?” he asked making al four of them jump from under the blanket.

“Santa can you see us?”questioned Robbie sounding disappointed.”We were disguised.”

“Oh, well, Santa knows all. ”he said winking at the little dark haired boy.”Your disguise could fool anybody else, truly.”

That put huge smiles on their faces.

“Can we help you arrange the presents under the Christmas tree, Santa?” Eddard asked using his best puppy eyes.

“Don’t you want to open them?”

“No, we’ll do that in the morning when mama and papa are here too.” Jon explained.

“They always look so happy when we do that. I think they are happy we are happy.” Robbie remarked.

“That’s a very nice thing to consider, kids.” Santa said smiling down at them.”Now come on, if you want to help, I’ll give you the gifts and you arrange them. Is that alright?”

All four kids nodded and started doing the work. The pile of gifts looked pretty well arranged after they were done.

“Well done children!” Santa congratulated them and high-fived each.

“Santa these are for you.” Arra said coming with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk in hand.”We helped uncle Hot Pie make them for you.”

“Really? That’s very kind of you.” Santa said and took one of the cookies.”Mm, it’s delicious. Well done!” 

“We prepared a bucket of water too and some wheat! For your readers!” said Jon clapping his hands.

Santa looked a bit taken aback.

“Oh, that’s...fantastic! But my reindeer are fine. They won’t need that right now.”

“Well, what is all this fuss about.” their mother voice echoed through the living room.

“Mama, mama, it’s Santa! We are actually here with Santa!” Jon said jumping up and down and clapping his hand.

Arya looked from her joyful children to the tall man in red and smiled.

“Oh, I see. Hello Santa!” she said waving.

“Ma’am.” Santa replied with a goofy smile.

“Mama, mama, can you make some pics with us and Santa?” Robbie asked

“Please Santa, can you take some pictures with us?” Arra pleaded holding Santa’s hands.

“Of course, I can.” 

That made all the kids cheer. Arya smiled as she took out her phone and started taking pics. After she took a bunch of pics, Santa spoke up:

“Why don’t you come so there is a pic with all of us?”

“Oh, I’m fine.” Arya replied holding back a smile.

“Come on mama!” Eddard pleaded and the others followed soon.

Arya smiled and set the camera to take a picture after few seconds. 

“I wish papa didn’t have to work tonight.” Arra said sadly.”You’ll love to meet him.”

“I’m convinced.” Santa said and smiled at the little girl.

“Alright everybody, bed now. We will go to grandpa and grandma tomorrow afternoon and you’ll be too tired.” Arya said clapping her hands three times.

The children looked disappointed, but they waved goodbye to Santa and went up in Eddard's room that they all shared during Christmas. They were settled in their fort blanket until they realised they left their wolf blanket in the living room.

“It’s alright, I’ll go and get it.” said Eddard.

But when he climbed the stairs he saw the most unbelievable thing in the living room. His mother was kissing Santa! Eddie covered his mouth to keep himself from screaming. Then he run up back to his room as fastly and silently he could. 

“Where is the blanket, stupid? Arra questioned putting her hands over her hips.

Eddard couldn’t bring himself to answer. He was just too traumatised. His mother actually kissed Santa! On the lips too. It wasn’t possible! No, no, it was possible he saw it with his own eyes. What will father say?

“Neddie, everything alright?” it was Jon who asked seeing his brother expression.

“Mommy kissed Santa!” Eddard blurted out making his siblings gasp and ask at the same time ‘what’

“I don’t believe you!” Arra said crossing her arms.”You are just making excuse cause you didn’t bring the blanket. I’ll go and take it.”

But before Arra could do that they heard footsteps. The four of them looked through the gap of the barely opened door as their mother kissed Santa at the top of the stairs and then dragged him to the bedroom.

They all fell on the floor. Unbelievable!

That morning meal was well, abnormally silent. Arra, Robbie and Jon were playing around with their food, not really being in the mood to eat. Arya and Gendry exchanged a look, ready to put them under an interrogation. But it was Eddard who stood up.

“Papa, I have to tell you something.” he said in a grave tone.”It’s for the good of the family.” he added making both his parents frown.

Eddard closed his eyes and spilled the beans: “Mommy is cheating on you with Santa!”

It took both of them a second to get back from the shock. They exchanged a look again.

“And what makes you say that? his father questioned.

“I saw mommy kissing Santa last night.” Eddard said sadly.

“Oh.” Gendry sighed.”That wasn’t Santa Eddie, it was me.” his word created an uproar through his children.

“You mean Santa isn’t real?” it was Robbie who was the loudest.

“Of course Santa is real.” Arya said trying to make herself heard over the noise.”Your father was only helping him!”

The four kids stared at her frowning and somehow incredulous.

‘They get that from Gendry.’ she thought amused, especially given Eddard, Jon and Robbie were Gendry in miniature, the resemblance being extremely visible when they frowned.

“It’s a system, little wolf.” Arya explained.” Santa is the main boss and one of the parents helps him, they receive the gifts and is their business to put them under the Christmas tree.” Arya crossed her fingers under the table, hoping this lie would work.

“Why was papa dressed as Santa then?” Jon asked.

“Uniform.” it was Gendry who gave the answer.

The four kids oohed and exchanged happy glances.

“Santa is not an asshole then!” Arra said happily.

Everybody froze.

“Arra, where did you hear that word?” Gendry said in his strict voice unhappy his four years old daughter already had a sailor’s mouth.

“Who wants gingerbread?” Arya said jumping from her place before Arra could give an answer.


End file.
